We will be friends forever 2
by thatbookworm2
Summary: When Cameron goes to a new school he meets Mike and Zoey again, will Scott tries to ruin their friendship, he ends up bring out a new evil inside of Mike, an All Stars story AU. Read the story on my old account ThatBookWorm we will be friends forever are you'll be confuse. (Complete the second real second story is coming soon!)
1. Class

Chapter Six Class

Mike read a book in English class, this was the only class he was  
without Cameron and Zoey but with Scott.

Scott grin evily as he slowly move over to where Mike was he had a hat  
in his hand.

He slowly move the hat over his head but then biiinnnggg, Scott freak  
out and ended up hitting Mike instead. And the hat was pretty hard too,  
Mike ended up knock out.

Scott look around then ran off as fast as he could, Mike then stand up  
soon after.

"Hehehehe" Mike said

During GYM Mike was with Cameron.

"My head hurts really bad" Mike said as he walk into the changing room.

"You don't look too good. Did something happen during English?" Cameron  
asked there was a lot of worry in his voice.

"I..I can't remember English Class" Mike said

"You much have change during English then, That's why your head hurts"  
Cameron said.

"Maybe" Mike said

Then they both walk into gym class, Cameron waited for a gasp to come  
from Mike but it never did.

'that's odd' he thought.

then the teacher came in, he did not look like there normal teacher but  
he did look like someone they know, "I'm Chris the host of Total Drama  
and I have something fun for you guys today"

"Is it you dying?" one of the teens asked.

"No Duncan, Even better, A live or death race across the school in  
teams of two"

"Duncan?" Mike asked in what sound like a deeper voice then normal.

"It's Duncan from Total Drama Island Action and I think World Tour, I  
didn't watch that season that much" Cameron said.

"Hmm...So why is he here then" Mike? asked.

"Dunno, much be his school we just never noticed him" Cameron said.

"So team one is Mike, Hey are you the same one from revenge of the  
island? Hahahahaha, then this might be even more fun. bubble boy Cameron"

"HEY!" Cameron yelp.

"Hehehehe" Mike? giggle.

"And what's so funny about that?" Cameron asked.

"Gwen, Fat Owen, how did you even fit into the school"

"Good one" Mike? said.

"MIKE!" Cameron yelled.

"Team two Jo, Scott, Duncan, And... men is this class small, Lightning"

"Shablam!"

"Urgg, Not on his team again" Jo said.

"How come we never noticed them before?" Cameron asked Mike.

"Cause you're dumb" Mike? said in reply.

"Yeah cause...hey wait a second! Mike!"

"Hehehehe"

Soon after the teams took off for the race around the school they had  
to start at the gym go though math class then English, then outside  
across the school yard then back, without getting hurt by traps hidden  
in all four places.

Mike ran really fast at first then slow down, letting the rest of both  
teams  
run past, however Cameron also slow down.

"Mike is something wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Mike?" Mike said sounding really confuse, before realizing what  
Cameron  
was talking about. "Why yes, I Mike am just fine, You go get the others  
I'll be there soon" Mike said.

"Okay" Cameron said running off, Mike waited until both teams were out  
of sight then walk over to the Computer class, He look though the  
window then spotted Zoey, "Perfect" He said.

Meanwhile Cameron ran with his team though Math class.

"Where's Mike?" Gwen asked Cameron.

"He took a break, he'll be here soon" Cameron said.

"You know I swear I seen Mike somewhere before" Duncan said.

"Revenge Of The Island?" Cameron asked.

"Hmm maybe" Duncan said.

Back to Mike.

Mike slowly open the back door of the class, that just happened to be  
unlock and slowly with no sound walk in, he grabbed the computer wires  
of Zoey's computer and pull until a loud snap was heard.

"hehehe...wait...shit" Mike? said softly.

Zoey yelp as her Computer went off, no dun hearing the loud snap from  
under the desk, she look down to see Mike.

"Mike, What the heck are you doing? Shouldn't you be in Gym class right  
now?" Zoey asked, she sounded really confuse.

"This isn't gym class? Silly me" Mike? said standing up.

"Mike?" Said the teacher, "what are you doing here"

"Why did you break my computer then?" Asked Zoey.

There was a gasp as Mike change back to normal. "Ha? What? How did I  
get here?" He asked.

"Tell me Mike! Now!" Zoey said.

"Ummmmmm..."

"Mike!" Cameron yell running into the class. "I can't let you out of my  
sight can I? Who came out this time"

"...Cameron... You're so lucky the rest of the class is watching cat  
video's on YouTube. And... I don't know" Mike said.

"MIKE! Don't lie! It was you! You broke my computer" Zoey said in rage.

"But...It wasn't...I don't..." Mike said, then he pick to run off. he  
ran out of that class and then hide in a secret class room, no one else  
knew about.

"MIKE!" Cameron yelled. "We have to go after him!"

"No! You two much stay in class. The teachers can look for him" The  
teacher said.

"But..." Cameron said.

"No buts, get back to gym" The teacher said.

Cameron sadly walk back to gym class.

"Now I know where I know him from" Duncan said walking over to Cameron.

"Where?" Cameron asked.


	2. I walk alone!

**AN: Warning before reading this please reread over the last chapter if you already read it, it was now fully uploaded unlike before were it only had half of it, you might be really confuse if you don't, this chapter was wrote on oct 21 the other being oct 20, so both were before All Stars were over, in fact I think this story was all wrote before All Stars ended.**

Seven I Walk Alone.

Mike stay into the room until the ball ring then he went out.  
He was  
about to leave when Zoey stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Now tell me Mike! WHY DID YOU BREAK MY COMPUTER DURING CLASS!? WHY DID  
YOU RUN OFF!?" She asked.

Mike thought for a while, "I...I...I need to get home" he said before  
running off. 'I don't need Scott to ruin our friendship, I'm already  
ruining it myself, why much I have this illness?' he thought as he ran  
home, he open the door and ran upstairs. 'hell even my family is scared  
of me'

Meanwhile.

"Mike won't tell me anything!" Zoey said in rage as she walked home  
with Cameron

"Will Duncan told me something that I think I should tell you"

Flashback

"I now know where I know him from, I met him in Juvie but at that time  
his name was Mal" Duncan said to Cameron.

"Mal?...Are you fully sure?" Cameron asked.

"I'm sure, that guy was bad news, he was insane, he killed many before  
being send there" Duncan said.

"Hmm. I'll warn Zoey then ask his mom and dad" Cameron said as he  
started to walk out of class.

"Trust me it's true"

Flashback ends

"Hmm, I kinda doubt that, but...we'll see" Zoey said.

Back to Mike...Maybe

"Everything is going to plan" Mal said as he started to break stuff in  
the room. "Mhahahaha"

There was then a knock at the downstairs door. Mal grin evilly and put  
his ear to the wooden floor to hear what was happening underneath.

"Hi Mike's Mom and Dad was Mike ever in Juvie?" Cameron asked.

"...y-yes...it was a dark time, that's w-why we are s-so s-scare of  
h-him" the mom said.

"But you said Vito" Zoey said.

"Y-yes both him and M-Mal" the dad said.

"So Mal is real" Zoey said in stock.

Mal then pick this time to get up  
and go downstairs.

"Why, Yes I am, hehehehe, I'M BACK" Mal said.

Both Cameron and Zoey gasped in stock, as his mother and father scream  
in fear.

"Time to play" Mal said.

Meanwhile outside Scott was watching "This work way better then what I  
had plan" he said evilly.


	3. Evil Ahoy!

chapter 8 Evil Ahoy!

"Hehehehe!" Mal giggle evilly

"MIKE! Fight him! I know you can do it!" Zoey yelled.

"That won't work, it's best if you run!" Mike's mom said. Zoey sigh sadly as Cameron grabbed her arm

"we need to leave, they're right, we cannot help Mike if Mal get's us" Cameron said.

Zoey nodded sadly, understanding fully, both of them then ran out of the house.

"GRRRRR!" Mal said picking up a chair and tossing it at his dad, whom was hit in the head and knock out.

"Mhahahahaha!" Mal said.

Scott still watching out the window grin, 'I like this kid style' Scott thought to himself.

He slowly walk to the still open door and enter, "hello there"

Mal look at him rage in his eyes, "Whom are you?" he said hatefully.

"Scott, the somewhat well-known asshole and who might you be?" Scott asked.

"I'm Mal the Malevolent one!" Mal said evilly.

"How about we team up, I help you destroy stuff, and if anyone noticed I take the blame" He said.

Mal smile evilly, "deal"

The next day the kids arrive at school to noticed it was underwater, Chris came over to them smiling.

"Hello students" he said

"today you're driving to school"

Mal walk over with Scott at his side, "it would suck if someone somehow ended up drowning" he said as he grin evilly.

Duncan watch from the side, wondering if he should warn the others, Zoey came running over to him. "Duncan...is it? we need to stop him" Zoey said.

"Are you mad? He would kill us, plus if you have not noticed I'm not a goody two-shoes" Duncan said.

"Derp, My name is so Mike, I'm a goody two-shoes" Mal said to Scott in a fake Mike voice.

"Hahahaha, Good one" he said.

"Wait I got a better one, hmm, hmm, Hi I'm Mike I'm a bug eye weirdo and everyone loves me."

"Hahahaha perfect" Scott said.

"Come on Duncan, Cameron is busy reading and looking up the illness to find out how to bring Mike back out, You're the only one I can trust that already knows, plus you know Mal more then the rest of us" Zoey said.

"Urggg, Fine, I'll help" Duncan said.

"When the bell rings you will all drive into the water"

brrrinnng

"oh that's right now."

they then all dive into the water that was blocking the school.

Zoey swim fast, soon she was at the door, she grabbed it and was about to open it when she felt someone grab her legs.

She look back and gasp to see Mal grabbing onto her legs and pulling her back.

"Going somewhere?"


	4. Fight! Fight Baby!

Chapter Nine Fight, Fight Baby

"Going somewhere?" Mal asked, pulling Zoey away from the door, however he made a mistake, and his eyes widen as he realize the mistake.

he had talk letting some of the water in, he started to freak out.

Zoey opened the door and grabbed Mal's arm and pull him in.

"Not your smartest move" Zoey said as she slat out some water.

"Why the hell did you save me?" Mal asked being confuse.

"I didn't save you! I saved Mike!" Zoey said.

"Oh yes, the retard" Mal said.

"He's not a retard! You would never understand him! Even so you're a part of him, you know nothing."

"True, but I don't care" Mal said.

Scott then came in, "what the hell happened Mal?" Scott asked.

"I messed up, we all do, but next time my plan will work"

"Is that so? Then how are you going to make it work?" Scott asked.

"By making you help!" Mal grabbed Scott's arm and pull him away "that's the only reason I failed" he said.

"I had no idea you were this, what's the word, powerful" Scott said.

Cameron then swim in, will not really, Duncan had swim in with Cameron.

"Can't...S-swim..." Cameron said.

"Did you find anything from the web?" Zoey asked.

"Yes I did, to trigger Mike coming back we need to make him remember something or a voice or...yeah nothing was really helpful" Cameron said.

"Maybe we can ask about Mike's past from his mother and father" Zoey said,

"that might help bring him back...Right?"

"Hmm, it might just work"

"What about the bio's?" Duncan asked.

"Bio's like biography?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah...That...We all have one from when we joined Total Drama, they ask us stuff then post it on the web" Duncan said.

"Oh, that makes sense!" Zoey said.

"I'll look it up" Cameron said pulling out a small phone and typing something in.

"Found anything?" Zoey asked.

"Will I found out he like to ride his bike around as a kid...but there isn't much there" Cameron said. then the bell ring again.

"Its time for class" Cameron said, Duncan just roll his eyes.

"You can go to class, I'll try to find psycho, I kind of doubt he'll be in class" Duncan said walking away.

"Let's go Cameron" Zoey said. meanwhile in Mike's mind.

"Urggg, what happened" Mike said as he open his eyes, he gasp in stock as he found out he was in his mind, he try to move only to feel pain from his leg, he gasped and look back to see a rock that look like Mal's face, however he didn't seem to noticed, he was just scare of being trap.

"No, No, No NOOOO!" Mike yelled.

A brain like mirror screen come up showing an evil looking Mike.

"Y-you, I thought I got rid of you when I went to Juvie" Mike said.

Mal grin, "you fool, I was just waiting for the right time to come back"

"Get out of me! I'LL NEVER LET YOU RUIN MY LIFE! wait a sec...YOU BROKE ZOEY'S COMPUTER! SHE HATES ME NOW CAUSE OF YOU!" Mike yelled

"Yes, Mike, I did, I also trap you! you cannot stop me!" Mal said.

Mike growl and try to jump at the screen only to be hold back by chains.

"Hahaha foolish Mike, Bye now!" Mal said as the screen went back into the brain.

"NOOOOO!...Everyone...I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Mike yelled in his mind.

Back to Cameron and Zoey They both went to class, to see Mal was in fact there, but was sleeping.

"He might be talking to Mike" Cameron said.

Mal then woke up, smiling evilly, "will, will, look who is in this class" he said looking at Cameron and Zoey.

"I got to say, I suck at math, won't one of you help me?" he asked.

Cameron look scare, he knew Mal sat behind him, "I-I'll help you" he said.

"Good" Mal said.

Mal let out a yelp as a voice ring out in his mind, '**_don't you dare hurt my friends'_ **

"You shut up! Don't make me come in there!" Mal yelled

_**'oh, I'm so scare, not'**_

"SHUT UP!" The whole class was now looking at Mal.

"It much be Mike fighting" Zoey said Then Mal had an evil idea he let out a gasp faking to change back into Mike.

"Ouch...What happened" he said.

"Mike!" Zoey and Cameron said, However Duncan whom enter the room moments ago was not buying it.

"Come on, It's just Mal faking to be Mike" Duncan pointed out.

"Who is that?" Mal asked.

"Duncan, he been helping us" Zoey said.

Scott then came over and grabbed Mal shirt pulling him over, "faking right? just like we planned, remember I have to fake to hate you, and you dislike me" Scott said.

"I understand" Mal said, "Let go of me Scott!" Mal yelled in his Mike voice.

"No, not until you let Mal out!" Scott yelp, then the teacher came in.

"Scott hands off Mike, Mike do your math test, if you need help ask Cameron"

"Yes teacher" Both Mal and Scott said Mal grin evilly, and hit Cameron back.

"OUUCHHHH!" Cameron yelled.

"Opps sorry Cameron, I was just about to ask you what 100- + 100- X 2000 is"

"will thats 200 - x 2000 hmm it's 4000 or is it 4000- I... need to think about this"

Cameron kept thinking about it until class ended he and Mike ended up getting a F- Mal grin, _'perfect'_ he thought.

"I failed..the test.. I never fail a test before" Cameron said.

"Maybe that's cause before now you were home school in a bubble" Scott said.

"hehe... opps, I mean that's not nice Scott" Mal said

"...wait...something is wrong here!"

Cameron said.

"Grr" Mal said, he look around to make sure no one was looking then he hit Cameron hard knocking him out.

"Make it look like you hit him" Mal said, Scott nodded.

Zoey soon after seen Cameron knock out and ran over "Mike what happened?" she asked.

"Scott hit him!" Mal said.

"I did not, okay... maybe I did" Scott said.

"Mike help me pick up Cameron and take him to the nurse" Zoey said.

Mal nodded and pick Cameron up by the legs, as Zoey pick him up by the arms.

As soon as they were close to the nurse room, Mal trip and by mistake hit his head knocking himself out.

Zoey gasp in fear "Mike! Mike? Wake up!" she yelled inside Mike's mind Mal fall in.

"urgg, my plan failed" he said.

Mike stand over him his eyes full of rage, "let me OUT!" he yelled.

"NEVER!" Mal said. The two jump at each other, "I'll have control!" Mal yelled as he punch Mike in the face.

"No I will" Mike said kicking him.

"MIKE! Wake up! Cameron what's going on?"

"Zoey?" Mike asked. Then he yawned, Mal also yawned.

"What did you do!" Mike yelled

"Don't worry...I didn't kill us... I'll be back" Mal said as he faded away.

"we're losing him" a voice said.

"No this can't be the end... Zoey... I never got to... I'M SORRY ZOEY, CAMERON..." Mike yelled out, "if only you guys could hear me" he said.

"He can't die! MIKE!" Zoey yelled.

"Zoey" Mike sob in his mind.

"...Please...Mike...It was only a trip...You can make it..."

"...Cameron..." Mike said. t

hen his world faded to black. back to Cameron and Zoey. Zoey sobbed, "don't go Mike"

The school nurse then came in, "good news everyone! he'll live!"

"Really?" Zoey asked.

"yup, he should be waking up soon."

Mike slowly open his eyes, "Z-Zoey" Mike choke out.

"Mike!" Zoey yelled.

"W-what happened. How did I get here? Cameron are you okay?"

"a lot happened, you trip, I'm fine, Mal didn't hurt me that bad" Cameron said.

"Come over here so I can hug you!" The two came over and all three hug, "it's not over yet guys."

"We know, but we're stuck with you forever, cause that's what friendship is all about" Cameron said.

"And love" Zoey added. Mike, Cameron and Zoey all smile, "friends forever" they said.

Scott watch though the window and growl "so close" he said, "but soon Mal will be back" he said holding up a bat, "mhahahaha!"

* * *

**AN: So beside this chapter there was one more chapter left, but I pick instead to put that into the next story as it seems like a whole new story start, that will be We Might Not Be Friends Forever, this story goes deep into made up backstory for Mike, sadness, and a lot of bad stuff will happened, and maybe Mal, I dunno I wrote three chapters so far for that, so look for that soon.**


End file.
